


Please help

by BuddieTarlos



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddieTarlos/pseuds/BuddieTarlos
Summary: Please help me find these fanfics
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Please help

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me find these fanfics; I only remember bits and pieces of them.

The first fanfic was a smut one where Buck ruins Eddie's workout.   
The second one (it's also a smut one); the only part I remember is Eddie fingering his cum in Buck (I think they were in an established relationship or just got together)


End file.
